Slime Girl
Summary The Slime Girl is the first enemy encountered by Luka in his journey. Despite being extremely weak, she still caused a panic at Iliaslive, as monsters rarely dare approach the village. In the Paradox timeline, she is known as Lime and lives peacefully in Iliaslive. After being saved by Luka from a poisonous swamp, she joined his team, potentially helping him save the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | 2-A Name: Slime Girl, Lime Origin: Monster Girl Quest! Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Slime Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (Low-High. Can regenerate from being turned into a puddle), Water Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement (Can cause her enemy's body to get partially digested), Status Effect Inducement, Healing (Can heal herself or others), Resistance to Water Manipulation (Unaffected by water attacks) and Electricity Manipulation (Cannot be paralyzed) | Acausality (Type 1), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Tamamo's country-wide charm aura), Void Manipulation (Can resist the passive void manipulation of Apoptosis as well as the Necrosis attack), Conceptual Manipulation (Can resist Chaos, which can erase abstracts just from leaking into a universe), Transmutation (Can survive long-time exposure to Chaos and Apoptosis, which would normally transform beings into Apoptosis) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Can fight beings who can hurt her) | Multiverse level+ (Can fight Sonya Chaos) Speed: Likely Transonic (Comparable to the Goblin Girl, who can create sonic booms by running) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Sonya Chaos) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable (Comparable to angels) Striking Strength: At least Building Class | Mutliversal+ Durability: At least Building level (Comparable to young mermaids, who can survive explosions strong enough to level an entire school with only minor burns) | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Average Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Boomerangs, knives Intelligence: Below average Standard Tactics: She will mostly rely on her slime and sometimes on her boomerang attacks. She also overly relies on her regeneration, usually freaking out when it is being overpowered. Weaknesses: Vulnerable to most status effects and to most elemental attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Slime Skills' *'Slime Draw:' An attack that slimes up the opponent, slowing them down. *'Stretch Shot:' A simple boomerang skill. *'Slime Pierce:' The user creates a spear made out of slime and pierces the enemy. *'Slime Heal:' The user uses their slime to heal up an ally or themselves. *'Swallow Drop:' A boomerang skill that deals higher damage to bird-based enemies. *'Dissolving Liquid:' The user attacks the enemy with a liquid that corrodes their body. -'Thief Skills' *'Steal:' A basic skill that steals the enemy's item. *'Knife Throw:' A skill that throws a knife to the opponent. *'Escape:' A skill that allows the user to flee any battle. *'Rapid Knife Throw:' A knife skill that throws several knives at once. Key: Base (Original/Paradox Timeline) | End of Part 2 (Paradox Timeline) Gallery Ct slime1.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest! Category:Female Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Longevity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Water Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Boomerang Users Category:Knife Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2